2016-09-09
This is what happened on Friday, September 9, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Glyph and Dragonsfyre wake up and prepare for the day. The day includes powers testing. After powers testing, she goes to see her faculty advisor, who turns out to be the Imp. She gets her class schedule and then goes to dinner.The Writing on the Wall: Part 1 Kenshin attracts a number of different admirers for his morning workout.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 4 Laura goes to the gym for her martial arts placement exam. She watches Hikaru sparing against Genevieve Beaumont, and then has her test. She has to take Basic Martial Arts, but will be treated as a TA for the first few weeks. That morning, the Bad Seeds meet to discuss the incoming freshmen. They concentrate on the Mutant Mayhem Machine. Esquire shares his collection of rumors and other unreliable data, but they do manage to identify Bianca as the new White Lady. In the middle of the morning, Hikaru is busy memorizing rules and regulations when she’s interrupted by an older man. They have an interesting conversation about duty; then he leaves. Finally, Hikaru allows Kurenai to interrupt: the older man was Geoffrey Mazarin, the new headmaster.Glimpses of the Sun At breakfast, Erica have a heart-to-heart talk with Tanya about their respective insecurities. Erica discloses that she’s got a position on a German team lined up for after she graduates.Dorms of Our Lives Calliope has power testing. Alfred Bellows interviews Morgana. They go through the entire incident of her origin.Blood Sisters After lunch, one of the Amazons tries to recruit her. Venus Inc. tries to recruit Kenshin. He’s still being bothered by gay-bashers. Laura is shopping when Valentina tries to recruit her for the Amazons. Laura and Bailey are out walking when they see some smoke. It turns out to be an encampment from The Nations, the Native American club. They get told that others are welcome, but not as voting members. Then on the way back they find a boy curled up on the road. They call security. He turns out to be an avatar with a spirit that likes to take naps. Erica runs across Calliope’s brother, and one thing leads to another. Erica manages to escape. Erica has an emotional breakdown in her room. She should not be besotted with Fra, but she is. Milena teleports into the room to give some RA type support and counsel. It helps. Somewhat. That afternoon, Laura meets Morgana in the showers. Morgana experiments with a fast way of drying her hair. Brita Baumann discovers that Morgana is a changeling. She does not like changelings. At all. She decides not to recruit them for the Amazons. Laura heads to dinner with Kenshin and several girls. They’re stopped by a group of gay-bashers, who finally give up after the girls threaten them.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 5 At dinner, Bianca is not happy. She spent all day in Powers Testing being retested; the testers are really interested in her “spirit.” Drop Bear drops over to the table to invite Morgana to The Commonwealth group at the picnic tomorrow. Early evening, Hikaru is trying to relax with a long soak before the mixer that evening, when her cousin Kako calls. Kako blithers on for a while, trying to get Hikaru to loosen up. She does accept the request to get a license and a car. A bit later, Tia watches Hikaru and Tiff Lock make sure that the girls are all dressed appropriately. Three of the girls have not conformed to the dress code for the night. Each of them has a different reason; Hikaru manages to get the point across. Afterwards, Tiff has a talk with Hikaru about lightening up a bit. At the Poe Cottage mixer, Brita gets in Morgana’s face about being a “fake” girl. The confrontation begins to escalate when it’s broken up by one of the security auxiliaries, a boy named Adam Hinz, who explains what Stahlfaust was trying to do. Over in Melville Cottage, they’re having a mixer as well. Tia is enjoying herself when a couple of boys get in her face about who she is; that gets broken up and the boys are suitably punished. The party proceeds. Then, after the party, Amaterasu adds her voice to the chorus telling Hikaru to lighten up a bit. That evening is the Emerson and Dickinson dorm mixer. Calliope goes to rescue her brother from the knot of Emerson boys who are trying to avoid the girls. Eisenmädel discovers some members of the European Promotional League, but when she mentions her code name, it seems to go over, but feels like it goes sideways. The girl who Essemmelle had named a bitch that morning is being hassled unmercifully. Erica gets Essemmelle to take it off. Calliope gets her dance on with another girl, and then they’re accosted by Rutherford “Contact High” Dreyfuss. Calliope has to be helped back to the dorm by Erica, Nefertiti and Essemmelle. Later, over in Whitman, Kirsten Bischofsheim stews about someone else having the Eisenmadel code name. It should have been hers! She finally makes a phone call back to Germany. In New York Later that morning, in New York, Jennifer Kelly delivers a packet of magical gems, the Tears of Poseidon, to a client, Mr. Granier. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, in a secret room, a dark sorcerer does a spell, and the result shows four possible locations. He picks the last one: someplace in New England. Back at Whateley, a door made of an unearthly metal and should not be there, briefly glows, and then vanishes. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline